our_endeavorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcturian Standardized Calendar
The Arcturian Standardized Calendar, simply known as the Calendar, is the system for organizing and interpreting the time of year and the past, and allowing critical thinking in terms of the future. One year contains 10 months -- each containing four weeks; within each week is a total of 10 days. The year is based on the time it takes for one Arcturian revolution around the Sun. Calendar Months There are 10 months in one Arcturian year. During this timeframe, the four seasons occur. *Dawntide *Vernalrise *Blossombreak *Morwen *Lumentide *Arden *Harven *Dimrest *Yieldfast *Duskfall Duskfall, Dawntide, and Vernalrise are the months of the year that see the season of Winter from its beginninng to its end. Half way through Vernalrise is when the season of Spring begins. Spring lasts during Vernalrise, Blossombreak, and Morwen. The season of Summer starts just as the month fo Lumentide begins; it then sees Arden to its completion and ends midway through Harven. Fall begins and endures the months of Harven, Dimrest, and Yieldfast. Winter begins anew in Duskfall, and one Arcturus year has come to an end. Days of the Week A week is composed of 10 days. Four weeks then make up one month, and thus every month has four of each day. *Aurasemel *Chordamane *Terdiam *Meritrade *Penobcas *Parasomna *Septerdiem *Octnumbra *Arctovem *Lucemeos Year and Era System Due to the history of Arcturus being rather convoluted and having distinct periods of time throughout, the calendar also has a system for expressing a particular era -- as well as setting up the point for which the years are based. Eras *Era of Creation (0 AC to 1350 AC) *Divine Era (0 DE to 780 DE) *Era of the Great Schism (0 ES to 350 ES) *Unspeakable Era (3750 US to 0 UD) *Era of Unyielding Darkness (0 UD to 4739 UD) *Resurgence Era (0 RE to 1009 RE) *Unification Era (0 AU to 755 AU) *Apparatus Era (0 TE - present) Year System Each era has its own year system to keep historical records simplistic. The Era of Creation is denotated by AC. As this era is the beginning of the universe, 0 AC is the first year of creation. The era ended in 1350 AC. The Divine Era is symbolized as DE. This era lasted from 0 DE to 780 DE. The Era of the Great Schism is denotated by ES. It lasted from 0 ES to 350 ES. The Unspeakable Era is denotated by US and goes from 3750 FD to 0 UD. The Era of Unyielding Darkness builds upon the Unspeakable Era's year system, and begins at 0 UD and ends in 4739 UD. Ending the two-era reign of darkness, the Resurgence Era begins at 0 RE and ends in 1,009 RE. After this era, the Unification Era begins and is denotated by AU. It lasts from 0 AU to 755 AU. The current era is the Apparatus Era, and is representated by TE. Its beginning year is 0 TE. Holidays Throughout the year, there are several days that are dedicated in celebrating a special day. Some may focus on religion, others may focus on an event taking place in a specific season. *Day of Renewel (1st Aurasemel of Dawntide) *Day of the Divines (3rd Arctovem of Dawntide) *Unification Day (4th Aurasemel of Blossombreak) *Remembrance (2nd Terdiam to 3rd Aurasemel of Morwen) *Sun Day (3rd Parasomna of Lumentide) *Gatherings Day (3rd Septerdiem of Dimrest) *All Hallow's Eve (4th Lucemos of Dimrest) *Great Feast (2nd Chordamane to 2nd Meritrade of Yieldfast) *Moon Day (3rd Parasomna of Duskfall) *Jubilee (4th Penobcas of Duskfall) Category:Lore Category:Metapage Category:Arcturus